Nevermind
by Ladymocos
Summary: Todos humanos. Isabella proviene de una familia numerosa y poco ortodoxa, con sus problemas y sus cicatrices. Edward es el hijo mediano de la que se cree "la familia perfecta" con sus defectos y manteniendo apariencias. No tienen nada en común, pero cuando el destino decide algo no puedes hacer más que luchar por aquello que deseas.


**Nevermind **

Summary: Isabella proviene de una familia numerosa y poco ortodoxa. Edward es el hijo mediano de la que se cree "la familia perfecta". No tienen nada en común, pero cuando el destino decide algo no puedes hacer más que luchar por aquello que deseas.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_Capítulo uno:__De presentaciones y demás chorradas._

**Lunes, 10:20 am. Forks, Washington.**

-Señor Cullen, ¿tiene algo que compartir con la clase? –Dijo el señor Banner llamando la atención del pelirrojo, quien comentaba con su compañero de mesa lo aburrida que era esta práctica. Éste simplemente suspiró pesadamente. "Jodido profesor" se dijo a sí mismo.

-Pues verá señor Banner, le estaba comentando a mi compañero Ben que esta clase es un rollo. –Contestó Edward con su maravillosa sonrisa sin inmutarse de que el rostro de su profesor estaba tomando un inusual color rojo, producto de la ira que sintió al escuchar su respuesta.

-Bien Cullen, te lo has ganado, es el primer día de clases y ya te vas a tener que ir a hacerle una visita al director. –Dicho esto, Edward se fue con sus aires de grandeza dejando al profesor con la cara asemejándose al color de un tomate y teniendo que lidiar con las risas de sus demás alumnos gracias al comentario de Cullen.

"Estúpido señor Banner" iba pensando Edward mientras subía a la azotea. Era el primer día de clases y ni siquiera habían pasado dos horas desde que tocó el timbre dando inicio a las clases. Definitivamente hoy no era su día. Hoy especialmente no estaba para aguantar los aires de grandeza de ningún cuarentón sin vida social que quisiera joderle la vida. "Vaya, eso ha sonado tremendamente inmaduro Edward, deberías dejar de pensar que el mundo gira a tu alrededor." Sí, la conciencia de Edward tampoco le daba muchos ánimos.

Edward no era un chico problemático. Tenía un promedio común, no sacaba matrículas de honor pero su promedio estaba ligeramente por encima de la media. Él quería irse cuando antes de ese dichoso pueblo que le había hecho la vida un infierno desde que se dio cuenta de que, más allá de Forks, había un mundo entero por descubrir. La verdad es que Edward había corrido la suerte de nacer en un pueblo que podía desquiciar al más cuerdo de los cuerdos. No tenía más de 3.000 habitantes, de los cuales la gran mayoría eran personas de ciudad que buscaban un lugar "de paz". La vida allí constaba en salir de vez en cuando a Port Angels o ir de vez en cuando a alguna fiesta que preparaba alguna animadora cuando sus padres salían de fin de semana romántico. Edward había empezado a formar su aversión hacia Forks cuando, a los doce años, sus padres lo llevaron junto a sus hermanos a New York de vacaciones de primavera. Cuando vio todas las luces, la gente, el ruido y los coches se dio cuenta de que su vida en Forks iba a estar repleta de miseria.

Si bien, Edward no era futbolista ni nada por el estilo, era muy popular. Tenía un carácter que se amoldaba a todos los gustos y era muy bien agraciado. Era un chico pacífico que, de vez en cuando, se gastaba alguna broma con sus amigos. Muchas chicas habían intentado tener algo con él, y algunas otras lo habían conseguido. No era un mujeriego, pero ya tenía la experiencia que muchos otros no tenían. Otro factor que afectaba directamente a su popularidad era el hecho de que su hermana mayor Rosalie fuera la capitana de las animadoras.

Ella siempre insistió en que sus hermanos jugaran fútbol, pero él nunca había estado realmente interesado. Rosalie era una chica imponente y preciosa, tenía un carácter que muchos denominaban como "el carácter del demonio". Todos los alumnos del instituto le tenían cierto miedo, incluídos sus hermanos menores. Pero lo que pocos conocían era el carácter que ella escondía. Todos pensaban que ella era una _femme fatal_, pero lo cierto es que ella nunca había tenido novio, ni siquiera había dado su primer beso. A sus 18 años de vida no se había enamorado y esperaba no hacerlo.

Su hermano menor, Jasper, era harina de otro costal. A sus escasos quince años ya había tenido dos relaciones formales de las cuales salió muy lastimado. Sus hermanos tenían la teoría de que él necesitaba proteger a alguien para sentirse a gusto en el mundo. Su última relación fue con una chica mayor llamada María que le había engañado con un chico de 17 años. Jasper lo sabía pero no quiso decir nada, hasta que un día explotó y María quedó en vergüenza ante todas las personas que ese día habían ido a comer a la gasolinera de Forks.

Edward le había prometido a su madre que este curso no se iba a meter en líos con los profesores, al parecer ya había roto su promesa. Dos horas y 26 minutos después de haberla hecho. "Perfecto, si sigo acumulando expulsiones por mala conducta no voy a poder entrar al jodido quipo de fútbol."

Todos pensaban que Edward Cullen y su familia eran lo más parecido a la perfección que iban a poder encontrar en Forks, pero se equivocaban. Ellos también eran humanos y, en el caso de Edward, sobresalían bastantes defectos. El mayor de ellos era su sinceridad. Si bien a veces era algo bueno, el otro porcentaje de las veces lo metía en grandes líos. Como hoy con el estúpido señor Banner.

No tenía ganas de lidiar con el director, ya lo haría luego. Por ahora iba a despejarse un rato. Pensó en ir a la cafetería, pero allí estarían algunos profesores y eso era lo que menos quería ver él hoy. Ya había tenido suficiente con el profesor de biología para tener que soportar una bandada de preguntas tipo "¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" "¿No tienes clases?" ¿Te encuentras bien?" "¿Quieres que llamemos a tus padres?". Ugh no, definitivamente no quería eso. Pensó también en ir al estacionamiento a escuchar música en su coche, pero recordó que las llaves las había dejado en su mochila en la clase de la que lo acababan de expulsar. "Mierda Edward, te jodiste por ser tan bocazas". No sabía a dónde ir cuando una idea se le cruzó por la mente como un flash: ¡la azotea! Ese era el lugar perfecto. Nunca iba nadie porque todos estaban en clases. A veces, en los recreos, algún que otro chico iba allí a fumarse un cigarro o a toquetearse con su novia. "Deberían ponerle más vigilancia" pensó, pero luego agradeció que no la hubiera porque, de ser así, no tendría a dónde ir.

Llegó a la azotea y un olor a cigarrillo le inundó las fosas nasales. "Joder", se dijo a sí mismo pensando que algún chico le había quitado la idea de ir a la azotea, hasta que se dio cuenta de la fuente de ese olor.

Había una chica pálida y delgada fumando en una esquina de la azotea. La chica si bien no era ninguna modelo, no era fea. Tenía una expresión de completo aburrimiento y todavía no se había percatado de su presencia. Estaba escuchando música con unos auriculares y estaba mirando fijamente al suelo. Su vestimenta era muy simple pero a la vez muy singular. Llevaba una sudadera gris oscura tres tallas más grande que ella, unos leggins negros y unas botas estilo militar negras. Su cabello color caoba estaba recogido en un moño de bailarina perfectamente hecho y su cara estaba completamente limpia. Sin una pizca de maquillaje se veían sus marcadas ojeras y su palidez enfermiza. Su rostro estaba cubierto de pequeñas y sutiles pecas que hacían a su pequeña nariz parecer respingona y el septum que tenía color negro se remarcaba aún más.

-Está prohibido fumar en el instituto -Dijo Edward tratando de parecer casual con esa media sonrisa que sabía que cautivaba a las chicas.

-Está prohibido saltarse las clases –Respondió ella simplemente, sin emoción en su voz. Se notaba el hastío que le producía el solo hecho de respirar en su forma de hablar.

_-Touché _–Dijo él riéndose por lo bajo. –Soy Edward –Dijo tendiendo la mano a modo de presentación.

-No me interesa.

"Dios santo, ¡qué borde!" Pensó Edward retirando la mano. No se podía ir, aunque tuviera ganas, tendría que quedarse –miró el reloj- 25 minutos más con esta chica tan antipática. "¿Qué le habrá pasado para estar así?" Se acomodó en el suelo contra la pared, admirando las maravillosas vistas hacia el estacionamiento del instituto, sin prestar atención a la chica que se hallaba en la misma posición a dos metros de él.

-Soy Isabella –Dijo ella después de los diez minutos más incómodos de la vida de Edward. Su voz denotaba arrepentimiento por su actitud de hace unos minutos. –Siento como te hablé, no era mi intención incomodarte.

-Todos tenemos un mal día, tranquila. –Dijo Edward acomodándose para quedar frente a ella.

Ella simplemente se encendió otro cigarrillo e inhaló el humo otra vez. Desde que Edward había llegado esa chica ya se había fumado tres cigarrillos.

-¿Quieres uno? –Ofreció ella señalando a su cigarrillo.

-No gracias, no fumo. –Dijo él con un gesto de asco imperceptible para cualquiera. Su abuelo había muerto de cáncer de pulmón y desde ese momento había detestado el tabaco.

-Chico sano. –Dijo ella riéndose por lo bajo.

-Chica rebelde. –Dijo él con el mismo tono. -¿Eres nueva en el instituto?

-Sí. –Dijo ella con un tono de ¿tristeza? "Seguramente habrá dejado grandes amigos en su anterior colegio" Se dijo Edward internamente.

-¿De dónde vienes?

-Si te soy sincera. –Empezó diciendo Isabella. –No me gusta hablar de eso.

-Lo siento, Bella. –En se momento la chica lo miró con más furia de la que nunca lo habían mirado antes.

-No me vuelvas a decir así en lo que te queda de vida. –Dijo ella apagando el cigarro y yéndose por donde vino.

"Qué chica tan extraña" volvió a pensar. Esa chica pálida y castaña hizo que Edward se quedara pensando un rato. "Bah, no la volveré a ver" se dijo a sí mismo. ¿Quién iba a pensar que ella iba a ser una pieza clave en su vida?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A: ¡Hola! Bueno, la verdad es que no sé por qué estoy haciendo esto. Llevo creando esta historia en mi cabeza desde hace dos años y hoy me decidí a publicarla. Sé que por ahora la historia es un poco extraña pero prometo que, con el tiempo, va a ir tomando forma. Disculpen si ven alguna falta de ortografía y, por favor, no duden en hacérmelo saber. Espero que les guste y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. **

**PD: Quiero aclarar que la historia va a estar centrada en Edward aunque Isabella sea la "protagonista". Así las cosas se van a ir descubriendo poco a poco. Espero que les guste y que sigan leyendo. **

**Besitos**

**K. **


End file.
